


Solecistic

by MonkeyBard



Series: Holiday Handful - Five Fics for the Festive Season [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solecistic

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 18 Dec 2011  
> Prompt from methylviolet10b: Amanuensis, gingerbread, foible, turgid, **solecistic**. Use as many or as few of those as inspires you, in one fic or many. Double giggle points if you work in the original phrase behind the meaning of amanuensis, "slave at hand."

They met up at a pub in Piccadilly that was advertising classic English holiday fare. John couldn't remember the last time he'd had roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, but he was certain it hadn't been as good as what he'd dined on tonight. That had been Sherlock's surprise, and it could hardly have shocked John more had his flatmate presented him with a pony complete with a pink, sparkling saddle. Sherlock and dining out--when Sherlock actually took part in the dining that is--were a rare combination.

Now, with a warm meal in his belly and a third pint of bitter in front of him, John felt content and happy. Even the irritating tourists were behind him. He'd just finished relating the story of the Wisconsin couple to Sherlock.

"You'd have hated them," he said. "You'd've found them totally boring. They were oblivious, solecistic, and just so very…"

"American?" supplied Sherlock.

"Afraid so. And not in the good ways." He chuckled and took a pull on his beer.

"Do you want dessert?" Sherlock's question sounded indifferent on the surface, but John knew his friend well. Sherlock's sweet tooth was positively legendary.

" _You_ want dessert."

"They do a bread pudding and whiskey sauce here. It's marvellous. I could live on it for weeks."

"I hope you won't have to." A possibility occurred to John and he almost frowned. "We don't have any cases hiding in the wings that I don't know about, do we?" That would explain Sherlock's sudden willingness to devour large quantities of food; he was gearing up for a case and didn't want the distraction of having to eat.

"No. No cases. We could share one," offered Sherlock, back to the subject that mattered most to him at that moment. "If you're too full for your own."

God, he was like a kid sometimes, thought John. He clearly was desperate for pudding and was afraid John would say no. Didn't he realise John couldn't possibly disappoint him when he was like this? He must. Not that it changed a thing.

"Sure. Order one pudding with two forks. But I get the first bite." It was a strategy John had learned early on when "sharing" a sweet treat with Sherlock. It was the only way he could assure that he got any of it at all.

Sherlock grinned. "Fine."


End file.
